


Just a Couple Days

by lexbiann



Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexbiann/pseuds/lexbiann
Summary: Kurt and Blaine had a wonderful date, and were looking forward to the next one. However, with social distancing being implemented, they don't know when the next one will actually be. So, they decide to get creative with their virtual dates. Blaine isn't the best with technology, though. So, let's see how this goes.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681243
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Just a Couple Days

**Author's Note:**

> 14 Days of Quaranklaine Day 4-Social Distancing!
> 
> Apologies for the late post! But I still hope you enjoy it! I took inspiration for this story from my own relationship, so this was pretty fun for me to write!

It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, beaming, and Kurt and Blaine had taken advantage of that. They spent their day at the beach. Kurt went for a swim while Blaine stayed on the sand, playing his guitar and admiring Kurt from afar. Then they had a picnic that Kurt had prepared and brought. It was the most perfect day. 

Blaine dropped Kurt off at home, where they shared a kiss in the car. 

Kurt, smiled at Blaine as they pulled away. “I miss you already!”

Blaine smiled and laughed, still cupping Kurt’s face from the kiss.

“You’re adorable, you know that right? I’ll see you in just a couple of days!”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Kurt walked inside to his house, where Burt and Carole were watching the news. They both had concerned looks on their faces. Kurt turned to look at the television, and the news station headline was-IMMEDIATE LOCKDOWN DUE TO COVID-19 TO BEGIN TOMORROW

Kurt thought about what Blaine had said. “ _ I’ll see you in just a couple of days.” _

“Well, shit.”

ONE WEEK LATER

Blaine struggled to connect to Netflix on his television. He always watched it on his laptop. However, he wanted it hooked up on his tv so that he could facetime Kurt on his laptop (he liked being able to see Kurt on a bigger screen than his phone) while they watched a movie together. They had settled on  watching _Crazy, Stupid, Love_ becuause it was just a fun comedy that they didn’t mind talking through. They talked on the phone every night, but with the self isolation in place, this is an activity that they could do together to bond .

Blaine’s HDMI cable was old, and connecting his PS4 to his tv was a struggle because of it. He had to move the cord in multiple directions in order for the signal to pass, and it took much longer than he expected. Blaine tried everything-he held the HDMI cable over his head, he tried wrapping it around itself, he even succeeded at one point, but tripped over it when he tried to stand up, taking him all the way back to the start.

“Fuck.”

By the time it was connected, he had already missed Kurt’s first call. He was oblivious to the time, smiling largely at himself for completing his task. He pulled out his phone, and stared at it in horror when he noticed the time, and that he had already missed a call from Kurt.

“Shit!” He hurried to call Kurt. When Kurt answered, he immediately apologized.

“Kurt, I’m so so so sorry! You know I’m bad with technology! I couldn’t figure out how to hook everything up to my tv.” Blaine went to rush and sit on his bed, grabbing his controller in the process. “But I’m ready now! I love you!”

Kurt laughed on the other end of the phone. “That’s okay. Whenever we set a time up to do something, I always expect that you’re going to need an extra 15 minutes for one reason or another. I know who my boyfriend is!” 

Blaine sighed dramatically, and was pouting, even though Kurt couldn’t see him. 

“I’m not  _ that  _ late all the time!”

“Sure, honey. So, tell me when, and I’ll start the movie! Make sure we start it at the same time!”

Blaine went and found the movie on the streaming site, and pulled it up, but didn’t press play yet.

“You ready, baby?”

Kurt sounded excited. “Yup! One...two...three...GO!”

They both pressed play at the same time, and the beginning of the movie began to play immediately...for Kurt. 

Blaine’s screen began to buffer. And it kept buffering.

“Shit, uh, Kurt? Mine isn’t playing. Pause yours and then press play when they match up!”

Blaine waited, and eventually his movie began. He let it go, and then Kurt pressed play. However, now Blaine was slightly ahead, and Kurt was behind. It was super noticeable for Blaine because he could hear the echo of Kurt’s movie through the laptop.

“Ah, god dammit...Kurt?”

Kurt sounded annoyed, but slightly entertained as well. “Yes, honey?”

“Now I’m ahead of you.”

Kurt was laughing. “That’s okay, Blaine!”

“No, I hear your movie echoing behind mine. Keep yours going and I’ll pause mine for a millisecond. Maybe then we’ll be in sync!” Blaine paused, and then started his movie back up right away. They were finally in sync.

“It worked, Kurt!” Blaine was smiling wide and enthusiastically. He even bounced a little on the bed. 

“That’s great, baby! I’m really happy this is all working out. This “date” is going to be wonderful.”

“I agree, Kurt.”

They sat in silence watching the movie for about 2 minutes.

Suddenly Blaine’s television shut off.

Blaine was shocked.

Blaine was horrified.

“Um…..Kurt?”

“Blaine, I promise you the movies are still in sync!”

“No….I think we had a power outage. My screen went off.” 

Kurt could not hide his laughter, but Blaine looked extremely distraught. He ran his hands through his hair, messing it up in the process. “I’m so sorry, Kurt! I thought this would be a great idea, and I just wanted us to do something together, but it didn’t work. I tried. I promise I tried, I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay! We can just talk. We will try the movie again next time.”

Blaine looked at Kurt through the screen. “You’re not mad that it didn’t work out?”

Kurt looked back at Blaine. “Of course not! As long as we are doing anything together, I don’t care what it is! I just care about you!”

“I love you so much.

“I love you, too” Kurt smiled lovingly at Blaine. “Now I can just give you my review of last night’s Vanderpump Rules!”

Blaine smiled, and he loved every second of Kurt’s review on a show he had never even seen before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments, if you feel so inclined to do so. We really appreciate it! Tomorrow is straight!blaine, and I'm so excited for this one!


End file.
